


Detention Squared

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack, Detention, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, George is so done™, Guys im sorry i dont write smut, Hormones, Jefferson has an accidental boner, M/M, Mild Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Technically it's crack so, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all Alexander’s mouth’s fault.</p><p>Day 24 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Guys oh my god I can't write smut for the life of me. Please forgive the Virgin Asexual who literally reads more smut in one sitting but can never write it.
> 
> You can continue it if you want *nudge nudge* *wink wink*
> 
> This is the second fic of the day because I missed yesterday which was something I never thought would happen. Blame my shitty wifi :) I'm using mall wifi of all things just to post this today so pls 
> 
> Dedication of the day goes to exquisite-kaplan on tumblr!

This was all Alexander’s mouth’s fault. 

 

There they were sitting in detention with Washington, who was giving him the most disappointed look,  _ by the way,  _ all because his boyfriend couldn't keep his mouth shut. Okay, maybe there were also some fists involved. Particularly, fists that connected to a certain southern asshat’s face but Aaron should have seen it coming the  _ moment  _ it started flying. Heck, Aaron should have seen it coming when the word spelled  _ F-A-G _ left Jefferson’s mouth a split second beforehand.

 

It didn’t matter though whose mouth spat first or whose fist flew first, they were all sitting in detention about 10 feet away from each other. It was to ensure no more  _ funny business  _ would occur between the three of them. Aaron wasn’t even sure  _ why  _ they thought he was capable of any  _ funny business.  _ Was it because he was openly dating Alexander Hamilton? He looked to the side, about 10 feet away from him, and he figured it  _ was  _ because he was openly dating Alexander Hamilton.

 

It wasn’t as if Aaron was going to start  _ making out  _ with him or something. 

 

He continued to stare at Alexander from across the room and he winced a little bit at the growing bump on his boyfriend’s forehead. They should really get some ice for that. He didn’t want it to start swelling. Aaron made sure that Washington wasn’t looking before he waved his hand in Alexander’s direction to try and get his attention. Alexander eventually looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

_ Are you okay?  _ Aaron mouthed at him, careful not to let any sound escape his lips.

 

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows for a second before responding.  _ Why are you asking me? You’re the one who got called a derogatory term. Are  _ you  _ okay?  _ Seriously, Alexander’s pride yet concern for his boyfriend was going to be the death of them all. As much as he was flattered that Alexander  _ still  _ thought about  _ his  _ well-being, the bump on his head didn’t look any less uncomfortable. Aaron made a show of glaring at Jefferson behind him at that.

 

_ Yeah, I’m fine. You know I’ve been called worse.  _ He leaned back in his chair and faced the front when Washington looked up from his book to resume his scheduled glaring. He proceeded to have a staredown with every student in the room, the bastard immigrant, the rich southerner, and the  _ did-not-ask-for-any-of-this  _ Straight A student. Take a wild guess as to who’s who. Soon enough, Washington became well engrossed in his book again and all of them were able to breathe.

 

A crumpled piece of paper landed perfectly in the middle of his desk from the back after 10, agonizing minutes of silence. Aaron glared again at Jefferson, who was acting as if he wasn’t the only one in the back of the room, and quickly hid the paper underneath his desk to read it. The paper was filled with the  _ exact amount _ of derogatory terms he got called in his 3 years of high school. Aaron crumpled it up again, tighter this time, and threw it right back at Jefferson with a might he didn’t know he had.

 

Thankfully, Washington didn’t notice anything.

 

Alexander did and he was trying to contain his laughter at the sight of Jefferson being hit square in the face with a piece of paper.  _ Good shot!  _ Alexander mouthed at him when Aaron’s gaze switched to him and damn it, Aaron shouldn’t have felt so proud at that. He mouthed timid  _ thanks  _ back at his boyfriend before he sat back in his seat with a resolute sigh. He was still thinking about the bump on Alexander’s head. Being thrown against a locker, face first, definitely would cause bruising.

 

_ To hell with the no talking rule,  _ Aaron thought and he coughed to get their teacher’s attention. “What is it, Mr. Burr?” Washington sounded tired and damn he was too. He should have been finishing his homework by now or making out with Hamilton. He would honestly take  _ either one  _ at this point rather than sit down and do nothing for the next hour. 

 

“Um, sir?” He gestured vaguely in Alex’s direction and his boyfriend straightened his back a little bit to look at least presentable. “Alexander took a pretty hard blow a while ago,”  _ Damn that’s an understatement.  _ “And I think a bruise might start forming on his forehead if we don’t put some ice on it.” Washington’s gaze washed over Alexander and his expression softened at the sight of the bump that was indeed swelling on his head.

 

Washington glanced at the clock the same time Aaron did and he sighed in resignation. Aaron felt bad for him. He was the only teacher available to hold detention that day and boy was he disappointed when he realized his favorite students were the ones in trouble. He mentally promised to make it up to Washington sooner or later as he stood up. He stretched a little bit, warning them all to stay quiet before he left the room to head to the clinic for some ice.

 

“Damn, babe, you’re a fucking  _ genius!”  _ Alexander said, finally in full volume, and the bastard immigrant stood up and stretched his limbs obscenely. It shouldn’t have looked obscene but if it weren’t for the fact that Alexander was practically moaning like a fucking  _ porn star,  _ Aaron wouldn’t be shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “God, I don’t think I would have survived another hour of silence.” Alexander plopped into the seat right next to his boyfriend and laid his head down on the desk.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, thanks, Burr.” They heard Jefferson say from the back of the room and the dynamic duo glared at him at the same time.

 

“Who said I did that for  _ you? _ I just didn’t want Alexander’s head to swell up any bigger than it already is.” Aaron could practically  _ feel  _ the offense that Jefferson felt but at this point, he didn’t give a shit. 

 

“Aww,  _ babe!” _ Alexander unceremoniously plopped himself on top of his boyfriend’s lap and it took all of his willpower not to squeak in surprise. “I love it when you get all protective of me, it’s so  _ fucking hot.” _ He managed to lean over without crushing Aaron just to whisper the last part of the statement in his ear and the growing hard-on in his jeans did not remain unnoticed by his boyfriend. Damn these fucking teenage hormones.

 

And oh, Alexander’s butt was grinding into him. _Think happy thoughts, Burr. Think happy thoughts._ His happy thoughts, unfortunately, consisted of Alexander doing _much_ more than grinding down on him and it definitely did not help his _little_ situation. “Mm _, sweetie,_ not here…” He managed to let out before an unwanted moan escaped his lips that would _not_ have  come out if Washington were in here.

 

“Why not, honey? I want to give you a  _ reward  _ for granting me this freedom.” With an unsaid protest on his tongue, Aaron’s lips were captured in a slow and measured kiss.  _ To hell with it.  _ He wrapped a single arm around his boyfriend’s waist and buried his hand into his long, untied, hair. They were both well aware that a certain southerner was still seated behind them but Aaron found that all the fucks he gave were thrown out the window the  _ millisecond  _ he felt Alex’s moans against his lips.

 

What Alexander Hamilton did with his mouth should be fucking  _ illegal.  _

 

They might as well give Jefferson a fucking show if he wasn’t going to say anything. Aaron, with newfound strength at the fact that their worst enemy was watching them all speechless, grabbed Alexander by the waist and settled him on the desk right next to them. The delicious groan that escaped his beautiful parted mouth made Aaron want to do  _ sinful  _ things to this boy. His hand was now roaming underneath his boyfriend’s shirt with Alexander’s pretty little mouth, swollen and red, whimpering for more.

 

He bit Alexander’s lower lip hard, not hard enough to draw blood, at the way he arched his back to press himself flush against the body above him. Mumbled obscenities were bled on to the angry, red marks Alexander left on the skin underneath his shirt. “My little tomcat wants to play?” He whispered, not exactly knowing when that side of him ever came out, and he delighted in the way Alexander practically  _ mewed _ and  _ begged _ for his touch.

 

Unfortunately, the door opened before he could get more.

 

The sound of the door slamming echoed in Aaron’s ears and he was suddenly brought back to reality. Oh, fuck.  _ Oh shit, this is not good.  _ The two teenagers broke away from each other like they were burned as Washington glared at them furiously. Jefferson still wasn’t saying anything, which was probably a good thing since whatever would come out of his mouth would probably make things worse. Alexander was blushing from head to toe and Aaron had to remind himself not to stare at the way his boyfriend’s bottom lip was worried between his teeth.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day where I have to say  _ this  _ but,” Washington rubbed his temples once, twice, thrice, before he could bring himself to  _ look  _ at his students again. “But I’m giving you two another detention for… making out in detention, I guess? Jesus, I need a  _ drink.” _ Washington mumbled out the last part and Aaron decided for himself that he was going to make it up to his teacher with probably a month’s worth of community service.

 

Fortunately, Washington figured out that he couldn’t keep the two teenagers apart for too long so he assigned Aaron to treat Alexander’s slowly forming bruise with the ice pack. He was making an effort to  _ not  _ look at them and Aaron couldn’t blame him. His two best students were practically humping like bunnies right in front of him. He might as well have been watching his own children  _ fuck. _ Jefferson was still, blessedly, quiet at the back until he rose from his seat defiantly.

 

“You came back before they could even whip their  _ dicks  _ out!”

 

Jefferson would then have to share another detention with them the next day.

 

And It was all Alexander’s mouth’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! <3


End file.
